


A Sweet Distraction

by MissDictator



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDictator/pseuds/MissDictator
Summary: Based on a request a friend sent me. You're trying to work, but Sam is merciless in trying to distract you, because he was away on a job and had missed you badly.





	A Sweet Distraction

You were sitting at your desk in the bedroom, not far from the bed, trying to work. Sam spent a whole week away, but he came home today morning. He spent the whole day speaking excitedly about the adventure, and you were more than eager to hear his story. Right now it was evening and he was taking a shower, and you decided to use this time to catch up with the work you were planned to be doing earlier.

You frowned down at the paper and played with the pen you were holding in your hand. You let out a sigh and leaned back in the chair, jumping a little and letting out a small gasp when you felt two warm hands land on your shoulder.

“Seems like you can use a distraction.” - you smiled at Sam’s low voice as he started massaging your shoulders.

“Nah, I wanna finish this today.”

“You sure, babygirl?” - he asked and you bit your lip when his hands travelled up to your neck, massaging it more delicately. - “I can think about other activities which are way more fun.” - he said, his voice becoming husky and suggestive.

You leaned forward, making Sam’s hands slip from your neck, and you scribbled something down on the paper.

“Later.” - you said, and tapped the end of the pen against the table.

You felt as Sam took a hold of your ponytail, smoothing it from the base to the end in his palm, then he did the same again with his other hand. He did that a few times, and you let him, you loved when he was playing with your hair.

Suddenly you felt as he grabbed your hair harder and slowly pulled it back, making your body lean back in the chair again.

“Now.” - he said in a firm tone.

You bit back a smile.

“I don’t know. Are you sure these other activities are more fun?” - you said, not bothering to turn your head to look up at him.

“Oh, I don’t know.” - he said, then you felt his hot breath next to your ear, his lips brushing it, tickling you. - “Fucking my cock into your pussy seems pretty much fun to me.” - he said in a hoarse voice, a clean sign he was turned on.

This time you couldn’t contain your smile.

You loved when he talked like that.

You turned your head to look at him, seeing that he had a little smirk on his face too. He straightened himself up a little, so his head wasn’t next to yours but above you. You moved with him, leaning your head back, closing your eyes as Sam closed the distance between you. This way you were kissing upside down, and Sam opened his eyes a little, to look down on your body. Your cleveage was on full display to him and he groaned, reaching his hands out to touch you.

He started gentle at first, kissing you slowly, but sensually, getting you in the mood, and his hands did the same, his palm and fingers massaged your breasts delicately, feeling your nipples getting hard.

You let out a small, erotic moan, changing the pace of the kiss, opening your mouth and pushing your tongue hungrily between his lips, while you put your hands atop his, pushing on them, arching your back in the meantime.

A growl escaped Sam’s throat, and he palmed your breasts more forcefully, your breaths became heavier and the sound of the sloppy kisses you shared turned him on even more.

He pulled away, needing to bring air in his lungs, and you turned your head sideways, giving him access to your neck. He attacked it with his lips, biting, sucking and licking your skin, coaxing louder and louder noises from you.

He reached one of his hands down, smoothing his palm across your stomach until he reached the hem of your shirt, and he pulled on it impatiently, pushing his hand inside your pajama pants.

The moment his fingers touched your pussy over your panties, you moaned loudly, arching your back more, and you put your hand in his hair, pulling on it hard.

“So fucking wet for me.” - Sam growled, rubbing you, enjoying how you started rocking yourself against his hand.

When he noticed you started to enjoy it too much, he pulled away his hand quickly and grabbed the chair, turning it roughly so you faced him. The legs of the chair screeched loudly against the floor, and the tought that he could move you so easily, that he could overpower you so easily made your pussy throb in anticipation.

You looked up at him, mouth sligthly open, eyes filled with lust, chest rising and falling quickly. You noticed he was only wearing black boxer briefs, his tall, muscular body leaving you in awe again. The sight of him was enough to turn you into a shivering mess, but now you could smell your favourite shower gel of his on him too, making you more eager to have him between your legs.

Sam stepped closer to you, so his erection was just in front of your face. He put his hands in your hair and pulled on your head. You opened your mouth and gently bit his bulge, making him groan loudly. You left open mouthed kisses on his dick and balls through the fabric, while you put your hands on his thighs. You caressed his legs, smoothing your palms to the back of his thighs, feeling how Sam started rocking himself against you. Your hands travelled upwards, over his ass, and you grabbed his boxer briefs, tugging on them.

You looked up at him, smiling sweetly while you pulled down his briefs, and Sam caressed your face and neck, affectionately.

“I missed you, babygirl.” - he said in adoration as he stepped out of the cloth, and you grabbed his lenght, pumping it, still looking up at him. 

You saw as his expression changed, his pupils widened, making his eyes look darker.

“Now put those pretty lips around my cock and suck me like the little slut you are.” - he demanded as he pulled your head closer again to his dick.

You whimpered as you felt how your pussy throbbed at his words and you took his glans in your mouth.

Sam knew you loved being called that. First it was a little uncomfortable for him to call you names like that, because he loved you, but he soon realized that during sex it was hot as hell.

Sam closed his eyes when your warm lips and wet tounge touched him, and a shiver ran through him, a satisfied sound escaping his lungs. He didn’t get to enjoy your company for a week after all. He looked down at you, seeing as you moved your head back and forth, taking him deeper and deeper with every move.

He pulled the hair tie out of your hair, tossing it to the table behind you, and he buried his fingers in your hair, massaging your scalp as he slowly started moving his hips.

“Come on, I know you can take more than that.” - he said, his hold in your hair tightned, until you couldn’t move your head.

You shut your eyes close and braced yourself for what was coming.

Sam bent his head sideways as he looked down at you, so he can see your face in case he hurts you. He slowly pushed himself deeper in your mouth, and when his glans hit the back of your throat, you felt as he shivered above you. He didn’t stop though, and pushed himself all the way in, until all of him was in your mouth and throat. When your throat squeezed him hard as you gagged, a shaky moan left his lips, but he loosened his hold in your hair, so you could pull away.

You pulled your head back, until his cock slipped from your throat, and you gulped, but then you put your hands on his ass again and pulled him closer while pushing your head forward, eager to feel him shiver because of what you were doing to him.

“Fuck!” - Sam groaned loudly, as his dick slipped down your throat again, squeezing it.

You pulled away and sucked on his cock as hard as you could.

“Fuck yes, baby, suck it!”

You started moving your head back and forth fast, only taking him as he hit the back of your throat, but you put your hand on the rest of his dick, moving it in sync with your mouth.

“Aaahh, suck my cock you dirty little slut…” - Sam growled in pleasure, throwing his head back when you moaned at his words, the action making your mouth vibrating against his lenght.

Suddenly you felt as he tightened his hold on your hair again, making your head stop, and you felt as he started moving his hips, making his cock slip in and out of your mouth. He was slow at first, testing how far he can push it so it won’t make you gag, then he started increasing the tempo.

“Stay just like that.” - he said, fucking your mouth faster and faster.

Despite his words, he started to move your head too, and you grabbed his thighs, sinking your fingertips into his skin, making his cock twitch in your mouth.

Just before the orgasm could hit him, Sam stopped and pulled himself out of your mouth, with a loud gasp.

You took in deep breaths and looked up at him, wiping your mouth.

Sam looked down panting heavily, and cupped your face, pulling you up.

“You’re such a good girl.” - he said and kissed you with passion, grabbing the hem of your shirt, pulling it up. - “Such a good fucking girl.” - he said when he broke the kiss to pull the shirt down from you, tossing it somewhere far.

He kissed you again and turned with you, pushing you towards the bed. When the back of your legs reached the bed, Sam pushed you down on it roughly, and you probbed yourself up on your elbows, looking at him with an excited smile.

Sam smirked at you in return, and he grabbed your pants and panties, pulling them down of you quickly, and he threw it aside too.

“You’re getting your reward for being so good.” - he purred, as he grabbed your legs and pulled you to the side of the bed, then he kneeled down and pushed your legs wide open.

You watched his handsome face between your legs as he gave you a wink and bit the inside of your thigh. You let out a greedy sigh and moved your hips, trying to push your pussy to his mouth.

Sam frowned an slapped your pussy gently, but your sensitive clit still twitched at the action and a scream escaped your throat.

“Only good girls get rewards. Bad girls get punishment.” - Sam said, and looked at your body, which was wiggling restlessly on the bed in front of him, burning with desire.

“Please, daddy!” - you whined, hoping that calling him that is gonna make him forgive you.

You felt as he put two of his fingers at your entrance, pushing them in slowly.

“Much better.” - he said and you closed your eyes in pleasure when his tongue touched your clit.

You couldn’t help when you pushed your pussy harder against his mouth, but this time Sam continued pleasing you. He put his other hand on your stomach though, pushing you down on the bed, but he didn’t let his mouth to leave your pussy. He started fucking you with his fingers faster, curling them so they rubbed against your spot, and he moved his tongue up and down on your sensitive clit, making your moans turn longer and more high pitched.

“Oh Gooood!” - you whined and Sam felt as you tried rocking your pussy more wildly against his mouth, searching for release.

He suddenly pulled away from you, letting his fingers slip out of you.

You let out a desperate whine and looked up at him annoyed. Sam smirked, knowing that unlike him, you hated orgasm denial.

“I swear to God if you don’t fuck me right now…!” - you said angrily, turning Sam on even more.

He didn’t let you finish, as he climbed on the bed too, leaning above you to shut you up with a kiss.

He let his body cover yours and he felt you shaking under him when his rock hard cock brushed against your dripping wet pussy.

“Then what?” - he asked amused, kissing your neck, then licking his way down to your breasts, capturing your right nipple in his mouth, while he reached down with one of his hands to position himself at your entrance.

You sighed, running your fingers in his hair, pushing your chest more into him as he switched to your other nipple.

“Did you see our new neighbour?” - you asked, smile growing on your lips, sweet moans leaving them when Sam started rubbing his dick against your slit. - “He’s quiet handsome.”

Sam growled and pulled away from you, fire burning behind his eyes. He grabbed your legs firmly, roughly pushing your knees against your chest and you put your hands above you on the mattress, eagerly waiting for him to fuck you into it.

“Do you think he would be able to make you scream like this?” - he asked with a husky voice, as he pushed himself inside you hard, making you scream loudly.

You were soaking wet so he knew that you took him without much pain. You didn’t do it for a week, after all, but he knew you wanted it hard and fast.

“That’s right, baby.” - Sam said as he kept your legs in place, and increased his peace. - “Who do you belong to?”

“You, daddy!” - you moaned, loving the way his thick cock sterched you out.

You thought your previous partners were good in bed, but Sam put them into shame. And it wasn’t just because of the size of his dick. He could bring you bigger orgasms even if he was just using his fingers, or mouth. The way he talked to you, the way he touched you, even if it was just a simple caress could make your body burn with want. Sex with him wasn’t simply consisted of penetration for him. He was adamant on making you scream in pleasure, on making you shake in bliss after he was done with you.

And that fucking mouth of his when he talked dirty to you…

Sam pushed your legs a little wider, so he can lean above you. His cock went deeper in you in that position and he sucked the skin of your neck when you cried out in pleasure, feeling as his dick hit your spot with each thrust.

“Scream for daddy!” - he demanded while he panted heavily, rocking his hips into yours fast and rough.

“Fuck me, yes fuck me harder!” - you cried, between loud moans, the way he was moving above you drove you crazy. 

You grabbed his shoulders, holding onto them, but then you started feeling that familiar knot in your abdomen, growing bigger and stronger with each thrust, making your nails dug into his skin and you scraped them down on his arms, leaving red marks along the way.

Fuck, fuck!“ - Sam gasped as he shut his eyes thight, fucking his dick in you as hard as he could. - “You like it when I fuck you like this don’t you, you dirty little bitch.” - he panted in your ear, and groand loudly at your body’s reaction to his words.

"Fuck I can feel you cumming!” - he exclaimed as your body twitched under him hard, and your walls squeezed him, while the scream that you tried to hold back cut through your throat and echoed loudly in the bedroom.

Sam’s thrusts started to became brutal and desperate as he chased his own release.

“Cum in me, daddy, I want it!” - you begged under him, while your cunt milked his cock.

Sam reached his orgasm with loud groans and you whimpered when you felt him shoot his seed deep inside you, his shaking body slowing down after each hard thrust.

You wrapped your legs around him, letting him lay on top of you, while you listened to each others heavy breathing and racing heart. After a few seconds Sam lifted his head and pushed his sweaty forehead against yours.

“Do you think we made a baby?“ - he asked with a big grin.

Your eyes widened and you laughed loudly.

"I hope not!”

Sam frowned, but he was still smiling.

“Why?”

“Because I don’t wanna conceive a baby while you’re calling me a dirty bitch!” - you yelled, making Sam laugh.

“Okay, give me five minutes and I’m gonna fuck you while I’m calling you my beautiful queen.” - he said, and kissed your nose, making you giggle.

He rolled down from you with a loud grunt.

“You know what, make it ten.“

**Author's Note:**

> There's gonna be another one-shot posted which is connected to this one, but it's another request.


End file.
